Aviation fuel (i.e., “jet fuel”) generally contains a mixture of high-C hydrocarbons with carbon chains of 8 to 17 carbon atoms per molecule. For example, the high-C hydrocarbons can be a mixture of carbon chains that typically contain between six and 16 carbon atoms per molecule. For example, JP-8 (for “Jet Propellant 8”) is a kerosene-based jet fuel, specified in 1990 by the U.S. government as a replacement for government diesel fueled vehicles.
Commercial aviation uses a similar mixture under the name Jet-A, and the U.S. Navy uses a similar formula, under the name JP-5. In addition to powering aircraft and other tactical vehicles, JP-8 is also widely used to power heaters and generate electricity in diesel-type generators. Thus, a strong advantage of JP-8 is its widespread existing supply infrastructure and distribution network. The use of a single fuel greatly simplifies logistics.
However, low-C hydrocarbon fuels (e.g., propane) are often needed by military personnel on the ground and for emerging technologies in remote regions. Low-C hydrocarbon fuels are needed for powering unmanned aerial vehicles, improving the efficiency of auxiliary power systems, and for endothermic fuel applications. If such low-C hydrocarbon fuels could be derived from the high-C hydrocarbon fuel already used by the military, the logistics required for providing a single fuel would be greatly simplified.
JP-8 fuel may contain up to 3,000 ppmw sulfur. As in other higher boiling point hydrocarbon fractions, the sulfur is present largely in the form of thiophene derivatives, including benzothiophenes and dibenzothiophenes. Due to the high sulfur content, most catalyst discovery for JP-8 processing has used synthetic and/or desulfurized fuel.
As such, a need exists for catalytic materials and methods for providing a low-C hydrocarbon decomposition product (e.g., propane) from sulfur containing high-C hydrocarbon fuel (e.g., JP-8).